Hetalian☆Jet (Франция)
French☆Jet '(フレンチ☆ジェット Furenchi☆Jetto)- это альтернативная версия песни "Hetalian☆Jet", эндинга к аниме «Хеталия: Мир мерцает». Эта версия песни была переписана, чтобы отразить жизнь и культуру во Франции. Его поет Масая Оносака в голосе Франции. Песня входит в ''Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD, ''а также в CD ''Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best. Слова Японские= {| style="width:100%" |Кандзи' |Транскрипция'' |- |「あぁ～もう！ お兄さんのロケットのデザイン |“aa~ mou! oniisan no roketto no dezain | |- |最先端すぎて眩しい… |saisentan sugite mabushii… | |- |一緒に…乗らないかい？」 |issho ni… noranai kai?” | |- | |- |せいいっぱいの声で ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ |seiippai no koe de bonjuuru! oniisan dayo | |- |地球（ほし）を飛び越え フレンチ☆ジェット |hoshi wo tobikoe furenchi☆jetto | |- |せいいっぱいおどろう ヴァズィー！ヴァズィー！ |seiippai odorou vazii! vazii! | |- |今日はどんな出会いがあるかな ヘタリア |kyou wa donna deai ga aru kana hetalia | |- | |- |煌めいた星たちの |kirameita hoshi tachi no | |- |声を聴きながら |koe wo kikinagara | |- |とびっきり大胆に |tobikkiri daitan ni | |- |愛を語ろう |ai wo katarou | |- | |- |新しいであいは ファンタスティック！ファンタスティック！ |atarashii deai wa fantasutikku! fantasutikku! | |- |セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru hetalia | |- | |- |ロマンチックな旅さ ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ |romanchikku na tabi sa bonjuuru! oniisan dayo | |- |溜息でるほど フレンチ☆ジェット |tameiki deru hodo furenchi☆jetto | |- |ピエールも一緒に オニヴァー！オニヴァー！ |pieeru mo issho ni onivaa! onivaa! | |- |愛をふりまき進むのさ ヘタリア |ai wo furimakisusumu no sa hetalia | |- | |- |宇宙船と遭遇だぁ！！ |uchuusen to souguu da!! | |- |美人の宇宙人なら |bijin no uchuujin nara | |- |お兄さん喜んで |oniisan yorokonde | |- |降参しちゃうよ |kousan shichau yo | |- | |- |「君の家のベッドにたどり着くにはどうすればいい？」 |“kimi no ie no beddo ni tadoritsuku ni wa dousureba ii?” | |- | |- |言葉がちがっても セ・プル・ヴ セ・プル・ヴ |kotoba ga chigatte mo se puru vu se puru vu | |- |セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru hetalia | |- | |- |「肌が触れることによって |umareru terepashii… kanjinai kai?” |- |生まれるテレパシー…感じないかい？」 |“hada ga fureru koto ni yotte | |- | |- |こんなときめきは歌にして |konna tokimeki wa uta ni shite | |- |気持ち高めたら |kimochi takametara | |- |ほら　素晴らしいのさ♡ |hora subarashii no sa♡ | |- | |- |「準備はいいかい？せ～の♪」 |“junbi wa ii kai? se~no♪” | |- | |- |do ré mi fa sol la si do ré |do ré mi fa sol la si do ré | |- | |- |声をあわせて ボンジュール！お兄さんだよ |koe wo awasete bonjuuru! oniisan dayo |- |地球（ほし）に近づく フレンチ☆ジェット |hoshi ni chikaduku furenchi☆jetto | |- |旅は終わらない ヴァズィー！ヴァズィー！ |tabi wa owaranai vazii! vazii! | |- |どんあロマンスがまっているかな ヘタリア |donna romansu ga matteiru kana hetalia | |- | |- |みんながいる場所を |minna ga iru basho wo | |- |たくさん周って |takusan mawatte | |- |とびきりゴージャスな |tobikiri goojasu na | |- |出会いがあった |deai ga atta | |- | |- |「地球のみんながお兄さんがいなくて |“chikyuu no minna ga oniisan ga inakute | |- |寂しがってるころだね」 |sabishigatteru koro dane” | |- | |- |手と手を繋いで ファンタスティック！ファンタスティック！ |te to te wo tsunaide fantasutikku! fantasutikku! | |- |セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru hetalia |-| English= “Oh~ gosh! Big Brother’s rocket design Is so advanced, it’s dazzling… Would you like… to ride on it with me?” With our loudest voices Bonjour! It’s Big Brother Fly beyond the earth French☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Vas-y! Vas-y! I wonder who we’ll meet today Hetalia As we listen to the voices Of the twinkling stars May we boldly and most ardently Speak of love To a new encounter Fantastique! Fantastique! And the world is as one The World Twinkle Hetalia It’s a romantic journey Bonjour! It’s Big Brother So wonderful it makes you sigh French☆Jet Pierre is with us too On y va! On y va! We’ll shower the world with love as we move on Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! If it’s a beautiful space alien Big Brother would gladly Surrender himself “What do I have to do to make it into your bed?” Even though we speak different languages C'est pour vous C'est pour vous And the world is as one The World Twinkle Hetalia “Telepathy that is born from a touch of the skin… can you feel it?” When I turn these heart-throbbing feelings into a song And heighten my spirit See? It’s so fabulous♡ “Are you ready? Here we go♪” Do ré mi fa sol la si do ré Let’s chime in together Bonjour! It’s Big Brother We’re getting close to the earth French☆Jet Our journey will not end Vas-y! Vas-y! I wonder what kind of romance awaits us Hetalia I traveled to many places Where everyone is And had the best and most gorgeous encounter “It’s about time everyone on earth is feeling lonely From the absence of Big Brother.” Hold our hands together Fantastique! Fantastique! And the world is as one The World Twinkle Hetalia |-| Русский= “Ох~ Боже! Дизайн ракеты Большого Братика Она такая новая и сияющая Хотели бы вы... Прокатиться со мной?” С нашими самыми громкими голосами Bonjour! Это Большой Братик. Летим за пределами Земли на французской ракете☆ Давайте танцевать изо всех ваших сил! Ваших сил! Интересно, с кем мы сегодня встретимся? Когда мы слышим голоса Мерцающих звезд Давайте же смело и горячо Говорить о любви К новым фантастическим встречам! Фантастика! И как один мерцает мир Хеталии Это романтическое путешествие Bonjour! Это Большой Братик. Французская ракета такая замечательная, что вы охаете. Пьер тоже с нами здесь. Мы идём! Мы идём! Мы будем душить мир любовью, когда будем двигаться по Хеталии Мы столкнулись с космическим кораблем!! Если это прекрасный космический пришелец Большой Братик с удовольствием Отдаст себя "Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы уложить тебя в постель?” Несмотря на то, что мы говорим на разных языках.. Это для вас! Это для вас! И как один мерцает мир Хеталии "Телепатия, которая рождается от прикосновения к коже ... вы чувствуете это?” Когда я превращаю эти пульсирующие чувства в песню И это укрепляет мой дух Видишь? Это так замечательно♡ “Вы готовы к этому? Давайте же начнём♪” Do ré mi fa sol la si do ré С нашими самыми громкими голосами Bonjour! Это Большой Братик. Мы приближаемся к Земле на французской ракете☆ Наше путешествие с вами не закончится! С вами! Интересно, какой роман наш ждёт в Хеталии Я путешествовал по многим местам Где были все У меня было всё самое лучшее И даже самая прекрасная встреча "Пришло время всем на земле почувствовать себя одинокими От отсутствия Большого Братика” Давайте поднимем наши руки в верх. Фантастика! Фантастика! И как один мерцает мир Хеталии Навигация Категория:Песни Категория:Версии Hetalian☆Jet